Mentiras piadosas Amor por conveniencia
by Gemini no Hotaru
Summary: A veces las personas no son como las pensamos; esa es una lección de vida que Kazemaru aprendió, aunque no fue un buen momento para darse cuenta. Muchos secretos, dos personas muy diferentes y un "amor" un poco…bizarro… "-No, solo es que… nunca antes había… nunca antes había tenido un amigo como tu…-" "Pareja principal": ¡¿Kazemaru x Natsumi! [Hetero][Shonen-Ai][Shojo-Ai]
1. Desde hoy

**N/A:** Si, se que todo esto suena raro, pero aun así espero que gusten de mi loca historia ñ-ñ  
Recuerden que es una historia que se centraliza en cosas extrañas que pasan en mi cabeza, por lo tanto habra muchas cosas que pueden cambiar de un capitulo a otro :d  
 **Recordando que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes TT-TT**

.

.

* * *

Era una situación realmente incomoda, no tanto por el hecho de cómo nos encontramos, si no mas era por el contexto en el que estábamos.

Fue algo extraño, estaba "supervisando" a Shiro y Goenji en su cita y de repente ¡pum!, choque con alguien, pero no era "alguien" si no mas ni menos que la mismísima Natsumi Raimon, que parecía estar equipada de espía o algo, poco más le faltaba la peluca y quedaba irreconocible, la verdad si no fuera porque cuando chocamos se le cayeron los lentes oscuros poco me habría dado cuenta de que era ella, uff, lo que puede hacer el dinero…

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, hasta que vimos pasar nuestra vida frente a nuestros ojos cuando notamos que Fubuki y Goenji se iban a dar la vuelta y tenían que pasar exactamente por donde estábamos nosotros.

-Ven aquí- cuando atine Raimon ya me había hecho entrar a una tienda con ella.

Los vimos pasar por fuera de la tienda, y cuando paso bastante tiempo salimos.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Natsumi-san…-

-¿A si?, ¿por que?- me dijo aparentemente indignada, no la entiendo para nada.

-Pues, porque en primer lugar Shiro es mi mejor amigo, tengo derecho de "supervisar" su primera cita-

-…-

-Bueno aunque él no lo sepa…- Dije mirando a otro lado.

-Lo sabía, los estabas espiando- Era como si hubiera encontrado oro o algo, esta chica me da miedo…

-Bueno, ¿Y tu?, si yo no debería tu menos…-

Silencio, solo silencio.

-Natsumi-san, ¿acaso tu…?- Espero no estar en lo correcto, corren muchos rumores sobre lo víbora que puede ser Raimon cuando quiere algo que no puede, no los creo del todo, pero no es que la crea santa tampoco.

-N-n-no, como crees jajajaja…- "No, como crees" bullshit, ahora yo descubrí algo.

-¿Te gusta Goenji?, ¿Verdad Raimon?-

-¡NO!-

-Aja, si, lo que tu digas…-

-…-

-…-

-No le digas a nadie…-

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo.- Claro, yo también tengo mis principios, además no solo ella estaba espiando.

-…¿Como lo descubriste?-

-Pues si te lo pones a pensar no es tan difícil, los estabas siguiendo y casi te pones histérica cuando nos iban a encontrar; era eso o te gustaba Shiro, y la verdad lo último no cuadraba muy bien.-

-¿A si?, ¿Por qué no?- Parecía no entenderlo bien.

-Solo no preguntes-

Luego de un rato de silencio incomodo nos dimos un par de vueltas, y luego de un rato llegamos a un acuerdo.

-Bien, LOS vamos a seguir, JUNTOS, ¿ENTIENDES?, cosa de que si nos atrapan inventamos alguna excusa estúpida- Sinceramente no sé cómo llegue a esto…

-Está bien- Conteste resignado, bueno, peor sería que fuéramos por separado y nos descubrieran…

-Pero tengo una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

Ahí fuimos de nuevo, me empujo a otra tienda.

-Ten, esconde tu cabello con esto.-

Era una gorra plana, era una gorra genial pero…

-¿Por qué?-

-Madre mía, mira tu cabello muchacho, por poco y brilla. Además, ¿Cuántas personas más hay en el país con ese color de cabello?-

-…Touche…-

Luego de comprar la gorra (Obviamente) continuamos con nuestra "tarea de investigación". Llevábamos un rato siguiéndolos cuando me puse a pensar  
¿De verdad esta pasando esto?, digo, suena tan estúpido, es como la trama de esas películas de pseudo comedia romántica que suelen ver mi hermana y mi madre…

Sentí un golpe en mi brazo.

-Hey, ponme atención cuando te hablo- Parecía enfadada porque no escuche lo que me dijo. Sip, esa era la Natsumi Raimon que _(poco y nada)_ conozco.

-Perdón por no ponerle atención "su alteza"- Comente sarcástico.- Por cierto, eso me dolió…- seguido de eso me sobe el brazo.

-Hugh, tu sarcasmo me mata Ichirouta…-

-¡Oye yo no te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre!-

-Yo no necesito permiso para nada, soy Natsumi Raimon querido. Además tu me llamas por mi nombre a veces, de hecho, todo el equipo lo hace, así que tengo el derecho divino de llamarlos como quiera- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-…Tu ganas esta vez Raimon…-Mire hacia ambos lados- Pero mientras teníamos una conversación bastante estúpida Goenji y Fubuki se fueron…-

Miro para todas partes, pero no había ni rastro de ellos.

-Ohh, esto es tu culpa…- Dijo haciendo una especie de puchero o algo.

-¿Mi culpa?, ¡pero si tú me golpeaste!-

-Como sea, ¿crees que se hayan ido a su casa?-

-¡No me cambies el tema!...pero sí, creo que se fueron a su casa.-

-Ufff, bueno, ya que estamos aquí te invito un café, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte…-

-… -

-¡¿Qué?!,¡¿Por qué me miras así?!, no te voy a envenenar ni nada.-

Normalmente pensaría que era una locura tomar una café con Natsumi-san, pero como era un día para nada normal, además ella me preguntaría cosas, entonces sería mi oportunidad para quitarme dudas acerca de ella.

-Eso espero…-

* * *

Llegamos a una cafetería que había por ahí cerca, y claro como ella era "La grandiosa y todopoderosa Natsumi Raimon" (como ella misma se denomina de vez en cuando) nos atendieron enseguida y mientras estaban nuestros pedidos nos sentamos en unos sofás en una agradable sala que había en la cafetería.

-Kazemaru-kun, ¿estás consciente de que luego de esta conversación las cosas puede que ya no sean como antes?-Hizo una pausa. Desde que nos encontramos por la mañana nunca había se había referido así hacia mi.-No espera, luego de este día nada será como siempre, digo, solo por el hecho de que cruzamos más de dos palabras solo el día de hoy y que tu sabes un secreto mío, y luego de esta conversación yo sabré secretos tuyos y tu sabrás mas secretos míos y …olvídalo, solo di que estas consciente de que nada será como antes.-

-Estoy más que consciente de que nada será como antes luego de este día…- y vaya que sí que lo estaba; desde el momento en el que me tope con ella algo me dijo que nada volvería a ser lo que era.

-Bien…tu puedes hacer la primera pregunta.-

El momento de la verdad.

-¿Que no era que estabas enamorada del capitán?-

-…Bueno, la verdad es que si, pero también Fuyuka, y ella es…ella.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- ¿Donde se fue esa confianza que tenía en si misma hace 20 minutos?

-Agggh, no lo sé- Se despeino un poco con sus manos- solo es que creo que entre ella y yo no hay mucho por donde pensárselo, además, si no fuera Fuyuka están Aki y Touko, aunque Touko diga que no es verdad.-

-Pues yo veo que ella le va mas a Tsunami…-

-Y Tsunami le va a Tachimukai, y un día Touko se va a dar cuenta de que es imposible y se la a dar la vuelta e ira con Endou, que es con el que la tiene más fácil.-Suspiro- Además, Endou es tan torpe y despistado, o tal vez no y lo hace apropósito para ver cómo nos matamos entre nosotras, pero no, yo soy demasiado fantástica como para eso.- Ahí vamos de nuevo…

-Aun así decidiste mirar para el lado de Goenji-san, y ahora corres la misma suerte o peor.-

Raimon se me quedo mirando un rato y rió.

-Aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que pase un milagro jaja.-

-Pues será mejor que le reces a todos los Dioses posibles Raimon, porque eso no va a pasar.-

-Que malo eres…aunque ya lo tenia medio asumido.-

-Lo tenias medio asumido y aun así los seguiste hoy…-Sonreí de medio lado. Esto era más divertido de lo que creía.

-Cállate y déjame hacerte mi pregunta-

-jajaja, adelante, pregunta.- Quien sabe con qué cosa me iba a salir.

-Quiero que me respondas con la verdad niño, ¿Por qué los estabas siguiendo?-

-¿No te conteste ya esa pregunta?, los seguí porque estaba preocupado de que algo malo pasara, es todo.-

-No te creo para nada…-Parecía dudar mucho de mi respuesta.

-Pues me vas a tener que creer porque es la verdad, además, ¿Por qué más podría ser?-

-Porque estas enamorado de Fubuki-kun.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!, dios, Natsumi, eso es imposible, Shiro es de mis mejores amigos, y tu estas enferma.-

-¿Ehhh?, ¿Por qué no?, esas cosas pasan…-

-Pues ese no es mi caso.-

-Como quieras, pero se que hay algo detrás de todo…-

-Si, si, lo que digas. Me toca a mí preguntar.- Respire hondo. -¿Son verdad todos esos rumores que corren sobre ti?-

-Depende, algunos si, algunos no…- Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo. Ella me da miedo.

-¿Cuáles son verdad?-

-Oye, eso ya sería otra pregunta…pero puedes decirme uno y yo te diré si es verdadero o no.-

-Está bien…¿Es verdad ese que dice que le pagaste a alguien para que le rompiera las piernas a una chica de primero que se le iba a declarar al capitán?-

-…¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de hacer algo como eso?-

-…-

-…No quiero que respondas- me interrumpió cuando estuve a punto de decir algo –No, no es verdad.-

-Pero los rumores no son solo porque si…-

-Pueden ser solo porque si cuando casi toda la secundaria te odia.- hice un gesto dándole a entender que ella tenía razón. –Pero tienes razón, no todos los rumores son porque si, este es uno de esos, veras, lo que sucedió fue que un día Rika nos dijo que había una chica de primero que se le iba a declarar a Endou, entonces yo dije algo como "Ojala se le rompan las piernas o algo para que no pueda hacerlo"; Al final lo que me dijo Rika era una mentira, pero alguien escucho lo que dijo y paso de boca en boca y ya sabes, cuando algo pasa de boca en boca las cosas cambian en cada version y terminan siendo rumores sumamente exagerados.-

-Vaya…-

-Pero dime, ¿de verdad crees ese tipo rumores?-

-…no…- Bien, esa fue la respuesta más insegura que he dado en toda mi vida.

-Si, claro, lo que tu digas…-

-Tú solo pregunta otra cosa-

-Esta bien. Quiero saber…-

Estuvimos bastante tiempo hablando, me entere de cosas que no sabía sobre Natsumi, era una persona distinta a lo que yo creía.  
Llego la hora en la que debía irme, ella se ofreció a llevarme, pero le dije que no, ya que quería pensar un par de cosas mientras iba en camino a casa, además será un poquito patético, pero ese no es el punto.  
Al final me acompaño un par de cuadras para "sacarme información".

-Sabes emo, no eres como yo pensaba.-

-¡Oye!, ¡no me digas así!-

-Como quieras, Ichirouta-kun…-

-¡Así tam…ugh, que importa…-

-¡Esa es la actitud!- Me sonrió, pensé que no viviría para ver esto.

-Sabes Natsumi, no eres TAN mala como yo pensaba…-

-Hijo de…-Antes de que terminara de hablar salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

-¡Adiosito!- Le grite desde lejos

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN EMO, VOY A DESCUBRIR LO QUE ESCONDES!- Me grito de vuelta.

Claro Natsumi, lo que tú digas…

Quien lo diría, Natsumi, LA Natsumi Raimon, aquella chica a la que llegue a considerar una enemiga potencialmente peligrosa, era alguien agradable, alguien divertida y alguien con quien se podía pasar un buen rato, claro, pasando por alto algunas cosas. Porque después de todo, Natsumi no era como yo pensaba, Natsumi Raimon no era alguien mala, ni alguien cruel, ni despiadada…  
Era solo una chica, una chica maravillosa, y todo lo que pensé de ella estaba mal.

* * *

Es temprano por la mañana, hace un poco de frió, pero aun así me metí a la ducha.  
Luego de salir del baño fui hacia el comedor, con el cabello aun húmedo y goteando, pero algo falta…

-Ichirouta, te va a dar algo, sécate ese cabello por el amor de dios.-

Ahí está, eso faltaba, el regaño de mi madre.  
A pesar de que le dije que me lo iba a secar luego no lo hice y fui en dirección a la secundaria, pero había algo raro en todo esto, hay algo raro, pero no se que es, y la verdad es que no me gusta para nada…

Paso la primera hora de clases con total normalidad, pero sigue habiendo algo que hace que me sienta incomodo. Luego de que tocaran el timbre Midorikawa me pidió que le respondiera algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- me atreví a preguntar, aunque muy en el fondo, no quería saberlo.

-¿Es verdad?-

-¿Es verdad que?-

-Vamos Kazemaru, tu sabes de lo que hablo-

-No, no lo sé, por eso te pregunto-

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- Le negué con la cabeza –Pues veras, ayer alguien te vio muy sospechoso por el lugar donde por obra y magia de la coincidencia estaban teniendo una cita Goenji y Fubuki-

-¿Qué estas insinuando, Mido?-

-¿Es verdad que los seguías porque te gusta Shiro y tratabas de sabotear su cita?- Midorikawa hablo muy bajo, pero fue como si todos en la escuela hubieran armado un complot para quedarse callados, entonces todos empezaron a acercarse a donde estábamos. Y me miraban de manera intimidante.

De un momento a me costaba respirar, empecé a temblar y sentía como me empezaba a poner rojo, a pesar de el frió que el cabello mojado daba a mi cabeza.  
¿Cómo podía explicarles que se equivocaban?, ¿Qué lo que pensaban no era verdad?, sabía que no me iban a creer, no tenía ninguna cuartada , ¿ahora que iba a hacer?.

-N-no es así…-

-¿Entonces?-

-La verdad es que…-

Y cuando me quede sin nada que hacer, apareció la ayuda, pero no de la manera que esperaba…

-...Ichirouta-kun y yo estábamos en una cita…- Mire hacia el frente y vi a…

-Natsumi…- Dije en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué?!- todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, incluso yo, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Por qué Kazemaru y tu tendrían una cita?- Cuestiono Midorikawa.

Mierda.

-Porque él y yo estamos saliendo-

Doble mierda.

En un momento en donde nadie podía procesar lo que estaba pasando Natsumi me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo hasta su "limusina" y seguido dio la orden a su chófer de que la llevara a casa.

* * *

Había pasado un largo rato en silencio, más exactamente desde que llegamos a su casa. Estábamos en una especie de comedor o sala de conferencias, que se yo.

-¿Ahora qué?- Cuestione, Natsumi me miro confundida

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasó?-

-Pues si…-

-¡¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?!, ¡¿Natsumi?!

Ella suspiro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a fingir que estamos enamorados hasta que nos duela, eso vamos a hacer. Ahora te digo lo que NO VAN A HACER LOS DEMÁS: Ellos NO van a hablar mal sobre ti, ellos NO van a decir que eres un mal amigo por "querer sabotear la cita", ellos NO van a formular mas rumores sobre esto y ellos NO LE VAN A DAR MAS IMPORTANCIA AL ASUNTO Y ELLOS NO VAN A SABER QUE A MI ME GUSTA GOENJI SHUUYA, Y ELLOS NO VAN A SABER QUE TU AMAS A GOENJI SHUUYA, ¿ENTENDIDO?.-

¿Cómo es que todo esto había pasado?, ¿cómo es que ahora tendría que fingir amar a Natsumi Raimon, si hasta ayer ni se hablaban?, ¿Cómo es que en menos de 12 horas Natsumi Raimon se había enterado de que amaba a Goenji Shuuya?.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: "No te creo"**  
 _Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer ^^_


	2. No te creo

**N/A: Ya saben, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no que pertenece al Level-5, eso**

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Cómo?-

-No fue fácil, pero tengo mis contactos. Aun así fue complicado, no importa cuánto le pagues a alguien, cuando se trata de sentimientos es imposible estar seguro, es una larga historia- me miro un momento. –Sabes, en un principio pensé que te gustaba Haruna, lo que era maravilloso, porque al mismo tiempo pensaba que ella quería a Goenji, pero que si tu le decías lo que sentías simplemente no iba a decirle que no a tu noble corazón; pero la deducciones fallaron y todo termino siendo un desastre, aunque aún tengo mis dudas por los sentimientos de Haruna-san.-

-¿Mandaste a alguien a espiarme?-

-Algo así.-

Hubo un silencio largo y finalmente me decida a hablar.

-… ¿Por qué me "ayudas"?-

-Porque es muy probable que si te llegas a hundir tú, me hundo yo… además…- me miro.

-¿"Además" que?- pregunto curioso

-Bueno, tu eres bueno, no te mereces esto…- No sé cuál será su definición de "bueno" pero…

-…Gracias…-

-No es nada…- Me sonrió, de verdad ella no era como yo creía.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-No lo sé, supongo que sería estúpido volver a mitad de hora- Miro un reloj que había por ahí- que te parece si desayunamos y volvemos justo para la próxima hora que es a las 10-

-…-

-…-

-Te saltas muchas horas, ¿verdad?- Creo que será una respuesta muy obvia, digo, es hija del director, nadie debe decirle nada nunca.

-Tal vez.-

Me tome el tiempo para tomar todo el aire posible y suspirar.

-Supongo que es una buena idea, así que…- ¿Qué haces con tu vida, Ichirouta?.

-¡Es la mejor idea del mundo!, ven, ¡vamos al comedor!- Me miro súper emocionada y me empujo al comedor. ¿Ya mencione que ella me da miedo?

-Como que se te está haciendo costumbre empujarme a todas partes.-

-No seas llorón, solo han sido un par de veces entre ayer y ahora, en todo caso te vas a tener que acostumbrar, porque de ahora en adelante vamos a tener que pasar muuuucho tiempo juntos y el 51% de las veces voy a terminar empujándote a algún lugar- Parecía contenta mientras me contaba eso, como si empujar a alguien a todas partes fuera un logro…

-Me das miedo…- dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada.-

Cuando Natsumi me pregunto qué quería comer yo le dije que simplemente quería un tazón de yogurt con cereal, que era lo que quería, pero luego de aplicar el "te vas a morir de hambre" le termino pidiendo a sus sirvientes un tazón de yogurt con cereal, un pan con queso, un té, un vaso de jugo de naranja, una naranja, un paquete de galletas y un postre de chocolate. Bueno, tenía el yogurt con cereal, que era lo que quería… (Aunque, gracias a Dios que tiene sirvientes en su casa, porque por lo que escuchado de Endou, Natsumi no es la mejor cocinera del mundo…)

-No creo poder comer todo esto.-

-Pero si vas a poder, porque si yo como eso y más tu igual.-

-No, Natsumi, no voy a poder comer esto, nunca como tanto.-

-Bueno, pues dime cuando fue la última vez que comiste así.-

-No lo sé, supongo que fue cuando estuve enfermo y me dieron un medicamento para que me diera hambre.-

-¿Cómo es eso?- Me miro con incredulidad.

Suspire.

-Larga historia, no es algo que me guste recordar…-

-Ah, como quieras, pero esa comida te la vas a comer te guste o no, emo.-

-Si "mamá"- dije sarcástico.

Comenzamos a comer, y mire donde estaba sentada Natsumi, que tenía mucha más comida que yo. Me pregunto que hará con todas esas calorías, porque se ve bastante delgada.  
Tomo el vaso con jugo pero luego recuerdo algo y lo dejo de golpe en la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me pregunta levantando una ceja.

-¡El club de fútbol!, ¡Los chicos!-

Abrió sus ojos a no poder más. Creo que por primera vez desde que llegamos aquí está tomando consecuencias de sus impulsivos actos. Claro, a estas horas ya toda la secundaria debe haberse enterado de la última, que era que yo y Natsumi Raimon éramos "pareja", con más razón debieron haberse enterado los del club porque Midorikawa fue el que estaba ahí, hablando conmigo cuando paso todo.

-¡MIERDA!, ¡¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER CON ELLOS?!-

* * *

Volvimos según lo planeado, y seguimos con las clases de manera completamente normal, sin embargo trataba de evitar a los chicos durante los recesos a toda costa, cosa que sería imposible en el receso del almuerzo (Aunque Natsumi dijo que tenía un plan perfecto y "con mucha comida" o algo así, no entiendo cómo es que puede comer tanto, a mi con el desayuno ya me dieron ganas de vomitar) pero no importa nada porque al fin y al cabo tengo entrenamiento, así que todo será completamente inútil, pero es parte del plan de Natsumi, así que solo me voy a limitar a seguir ordenes.

Era la hora de matemáticas, y como los números no son lo mío solo me puse a pensar un rato.  
Es extraño como las cosas sucedes solo así, nunca en mi vida pensé en formar una "amistad" con Raimon, mucho menos pensaría que tendríamos que fingir ser pareja, así formando el plan más desbaratado de la tierra.  
Ah, quien lo diría, gracias al plan de Natsumi ahora deberé pensar cada paso como si fuera el ultimo (Aunque si fallo lo será) desde aquí en adelante cada decisión que tome alterara todo a mi alrededor, es como si hubiera viajado al pasado y no debo tratar de que nada altere mi futuro o algo.  
Ahora que lo pienso, Raimon tiene bastante elaborado este plan, y todo sería perfecto solo por la parte de que _"solo una persona por cada uno puede saber que nuestra relación de mentira es de mentira, elige bien a tu próximo confidente."._ Agggh, no va a ser fácil elegir a la única persona que va a saber el secreto y que voy a estar seguro de que no le va a decir a nadie, esto es horrible.

Sonó el timbre sacándome de mis pensamientos y vi con horror Hiroto y Midorikawa se acercaban a mí, pero ahí está de nuevo, Natsumi me empujo a otra parte, como siempre.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Vi como subíamos las escaleras e íbamos a un lado de la secundaria en el que nunca había estado.

-¿Qué importa?-

-Importa bastante, mira tú…-

-Aish, claro que no, solo cállate y camina.-

-Eres una mujer muy mandona…-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Nada, nada…-

Llegamos a una aula que estaba completamente llena de cosas, que supongo eran de ella.

-Bien, siéntate por ahí- me dijo señalando unas sillas y unos sofás. Momento ¿se supone que esta es una escuela verdad?.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-Porque vamos a repasar el plan una vez más, para que no se nos pase nada importante- Saco una libreta de quien sabe donde –Comencemos, primero a lo primero…

* * *

Era extraño, el solo quería saber qué es lo que le pasaba a su amigo y su día se dio vuelta, pero todo pasó gracias a el mismo, puesto que si hubiera sido más discreto Kazemaru no lo estaría evitando de esa manera.

-¿Sucede algo Mido?-

-¡Claro que sucede algo Hiroto!, ¡¿Es que no es obvio?!-

-Calma Midorikawa, estoy confiado de que nada es como creemos, todo debe ser una gran confusión y estoy seguro de que todo se solucionara cuando estemos todos reunidos en el club.-

-Pero es que no…ahhh, supongo que tienes razón, Kaze-chan jamás estaría con alguien como Natsumi Raimon…- Se alivio por un momento, era verdad, tal vez el jamás estaría con alguien así. –Espera, ¿y si le hizo algo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto el pelirrojo confundido.

-No lo sé, tu sabes lo víbora que es Raimon, tal vez le dijo o hizo algo y por eso ahora el…-

-Te estás volviendo paranoico- Interrumpió Hiroto.

-¿Qué?, ¡Claro que no!, ¡solo estoy diciendo mi teoría!-

-Bien dijiste, una teoría, y eso significa que bien podría ser falsa.-

-¿Tú crees en lo que dicen Hiroto?-

-Uno jamás puede estar puede estar seguro de lo que dicen los demás.-

-Aish, voy a llegar al fondo de esto, porque aquí hay algo raro.-

* * *

Luego de pasar todo el almuerzo con Natsumi repasando el "plan" tocaron el timbre que marcaba el final del receso, por lo tanto significaba la última hora de clases y luego al club. Trague fuerte, pensar en el plan me calmaba un poco…bueno no, cualquier paso en falso podría hacernos caer, si, hacernos caer, porque ahora no solo pienso en mi propio pellejo, sino que también en el de Natsumi. Suspire y mire hacia el cielo. Si de niño me hubieran dicho que la vida era así de complicada me habría dejado morir hace un buen rato. Como sea, no es tiempo de pensar tonterías, ahora solo debo relajarme y tratar de prepararme para la que debería ser la mejor actuación de mi vida.

Sonó el timbre, y mientras otros alumnos derrochan felicidad por los poros, yo solo me quiero morir.  
Miro a Natsumi, que está en el otro extremo de la sala, ella me sonríe con confianza en sus ojos, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Si ella cree en mi, yo daré lo mejor de mí, y creeré en ella, y creeré que podremos mantener esto hasta el final.

Tomo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia donde esta ella. Aquí comienza nuestro plan, aquí comienza nuestra mentira.

Debemos de tomarnos de las manos, y siento como mis orejas y mejillas empiezan a arder un poco, es patético, lo sé, pero nunca había tomado la mano de alguien en signo "romántico" o algo. Por acto de reflejo al tomar su mano miro hacia otro lado, y empezamos a ir en dirección al club.

-Tranquilo, está bien que te sientas avergonzado…- Me dijo cuando bajábamos las escaleras, miro hacia varias partes asegurándose de que estábamos solos. –Pero de cierta manera le da realismo a nuestro plan, ellos van a creer que estas avergonzado de que se enteren de "lo que pasa entre nosotros"-

-Eso creo, ¿pero no te avergüenza estar tomados de las manos?-

-Supongo que debería, pero si eres tu es diferente, porque somos amigos… ¿verdad?-

-Supongo que así es.- La mire y le di una sonrisa cálida. Ella me miro y se le aguaron los ojos, y su rostro se torno rojo. – ¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunte mirando la puerta de salida, que estaba a solo unos pasos de nosotros.

-No, solo es que… nunca antes había… nunca antes había tenido un amigo como tu…-

-¿Cómo yo?- Íbamos en dirección a la cancha de fútbol, y un montón de estudiantes nos miraban sin razón aparente; y por un momento estuve tan sumido en esa agradable conversación que olvide que esos estudiantes nos miraban porque íbamos tomados de las manos.

-Si, como tú, no sé si lo entiendas, pero eres la única persona con la que puedo comportarme como yo misma, sin mascara, sin querer aparentar- Suspiro entrecortado, de verdad está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar. – No sé porque sucede eso, tal vez es porque tú me descubriste en un principio, entonces ya no importaba aparentar, o tal vez es otra cosa, pero no importa, solo sé que es genial.- Finalizo. Ya casi llegamos al club, estamos a unos cuantos pasos, pero no iba a dejar que la vieran así, con los ojos húmedos, porque ahora se había vuelto mi amiga, y mi cómplice, y confidente, yo de ella lo mismo, y uno nunca quiere que sus amigos la pasen mal, así que desde ahora ella será como la hermana menor y amiga que nunca tuve, y la voy a cuidar.

Saque un pañuelo de mi bolso y le seque los ojos, una escena tierna de ver seguramente, porque aun seguíamos de la mano, y no debíamos soltarnos sin importar que, porque el plan seguía en marcha.

-¿Kazemaru-kun?, ¿Natsumi-san?- Esa voz era de…

-¿Aki?- Nos volteamos ambos a ver, pero no era solo Aki, sino que todo el equipo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, y tal parece que no todos se enteraron de la última noticia, o solo no la quisieron creer, puesto que siempre divulgan muchas mentiras por ahí.

-Ahhhh ehhhh yoooo…- Opte por mirar a Natsumi en busca de apoyo, pero ella miraba al suelo mientras jugaba con su cabello con la mano suelta.

-Sería mejor si lo hablamos adentro- Dijo Haruna-san interrumpiendo el incomodo momento.

-Si sería lo mejor…- Respondió Natsumi a la proposición de entrar para explicarlo mejor. Aun seguía mirando el suelo. Después de todo ella también se avergonzaba.

Entramos y casi todos optaron por sentarse en algún lugar o apoyarse en la pared. Ella y yo no nos soltamos en ningún momento, como estaba planeado.

-Pues verán…- Comenzó Natsumi y pude ver como los colores se le subían a la cara, y por consecuencia, me pasó lo mismo a mí.

-Lo que sucede es que…natsumiyyoestmossaliendo- Dije de manera casi balbuceante.

-...¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntaron todos confundidos.

-quenatsumiyyoestamossaliendo.-

-¡Habla bien carajo! – Me grito Fudou, a lo que yo me cabree bastante.

-¡QUE NATSUMI Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO MALDITA SEA!- Luego de gritarle de vuelta me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me avergoncé aun más. Creo que soy estúpido.

-Ichirouta, querido, eres un retrasado.- Me dijo Natsumi en voz baja mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano.

-Lo soy.-

Todo se quedo en silencio un buen rato hasta que Endou abrió la boca, tomo mucho aire y casi como un coro todos…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Gritaron.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Quién?, ¿Dónde?, ¿POR QUE?-

-Bueno, yo…- Comencé.

-Es una larga historia, y pues, miren la hora, otro día les contaremos como paso, cuando pasó y porque paso, ahora vayan a entrenar.- Dijo mientras hacia una seña para que todos salieran, y así fue. Fuimos los últimos en salir y al fin pudimos soltarnos las manos, no es que fuera desagradable, pero si era incomodo estar de la mano todo el tiempo.

* * *

La práctica fue un poco extraña, casi todos estaban desorbitados y fallaban pases a menudo, pero claro, con una noticia así…

Terminamos rápido por la hora y nos fuimos a los camarines, en eso Midorikawa se acerca a mí.

-Hasta que decides dejar de evitarme- Dice bromeando.

Suspiro.

-Lo siento.-

-No pasa nada, Kaze, ¿pero sabes?, yo no te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices.-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, no te creo, es difícil, digo, alguien como tú con alguien como…Raimon, es…raro.-

-Sí, es difícil de creer, pero tienes que hacerlo, porque es la verdad, y sí, yo y Natsumi, es raro, pero no imposible.-

-Pero es que Raimon es tan…- Me hizo unos gestos y me limite a reír.

-¿Sabes Mido?, las personas son distintas cuando puedes estar cerca de ellas, Natsumi no es como todos creen. Trata de no dejarte llevar por las apariencias y rumores ¿sí?- Seguido de eso le revolví el cabello y termine de arreglar mis cosas en el camarín.

-Si mamá…- Me dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Como quieras- reí y fui hacia afuera, pero antes de eso escuche a Mido decir algo en voz muy baja.

-Voy a descubrir lo que escondes, Kazemaru, a cualquier costo.-  
Seguí caminando como si nada hasta llegar donde Natsumi y luego caminamos juntos hasta un poco más allá. Aunque no lo parezca, lo que dijo Midorikawa me preocupa, puesto que la última persona que dijo eso supo lo que escondía.

* * *

Llegue a casa muy cansado, había sido un día agotador en varios sentidos, pero antes de poder entrar a mi cuarto para poder recostarme en mi magnifica cama mi hermana mayor me intercepto en el pasillo.

-¿No vas a comer nada?- Mas que mi hermana, era como una segunda madre para mi, a pesar de solo tener 17 ella era más madura que muchos adultos que conozco.

-No.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Comí algo en la escuela.-

Ella suspiro.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No, no pasa nada.-

-…Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.-

-Lo sé, gracias.- Estuve a punto de entrar a mi habitación cuando…

-Ichirouta…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Recuerda que somos tu familia y te amamos mucho-

-Claro- me aleje de la puerta y fui a abrazarla – Yo también los amo- Seguido de eso se me escapo un bostezo. –Ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir-

-Ve, luego vendré a despertarte.-

-Si…-

Luego de eso entre a mi habitación y antes de quedarme dormido recordé algo: _"solo una persona por cada uno puede saber que nuestra relación de mentira es de mentira, elige bien a tu próximo confidente."_ Pero no lo pensé mucho antes de quedarme dormido. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: "El super maravilloso y fantástico plan de la gran Natsumi Raimon"** En el próximo capitulo se dara detalle de el plan que idearon para que nadie se entere de que todo es una farsa ^^  
 _Gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
